I am not alone
by Amy Urbansdotter
Summary: It is a songfic about Neville  Song: Not alone - McFly


Hey guys, this is a story I write awile ago. It is a songficen and I think it is:

Not alone - McFly

Just like every other day he woke up, he went to breakfast, all alone. Every day he watched all the other students talk about the day. Today they all talk about what they would do to the weekend.

"Great, just another weekend alone!" He whispered under his breath. He saw that some people from Slytherin was looking at him and since he was not in the mood for being laughed at, he finished his toast and made his way from the table.

**Life is getting harder day by day  
And I don't know what to do, what to say  
And my mind is growing weak every step I take  
It's uncontrollable. ****Now they think I'm fake, yeah**

"_How in earth __did I end up in Gryffindor?"_He thought for himself. He remember his first night at Hogwarts, the feeling when the Hat hade told everyone that **HE **belonged in Gryffindor. That moment of proud would always be with him and so would also the feeling of being a part of something. He hade not been alone anymore, he belong somewhere.

**Coz I'm not alone, no, no, no  
I'm not alone, no, no, no  
I'm not alone**

He made his way to his first lesson, History of Magic, still thinking of his six years at Hogwarts. He had never been a good wizard, more of a terrible than a good one but still he was trying. Not only for his grandmothers sake, but also because he wanted to be a part of everything here. He loved his school.

He loved everything about it, even if that meant that he loved that he went to his lesson on his own, that he never was the person that people wanted to work with. Even if that mean that he has to stand Malfoys bugging and people laughing at him.

**And I, I get on the train on my own  
And my tired radio keeps playing tired songs  
And I know that there's n****ot long to go  
Oh, and all I wanna do I just go home**

"Because here is were I belong, and here are my friends." How many times did he think that in a day? He had a hard time believing it now. He hade thought it since first year, but if his friends were here, why did he walk alone?

"Hello Neville, having a bad morning?" A cheerful voice said and woke him up from his pity party. He looked at the person how talked to him, Ginny. She was really pretty this morning and he couldn't stop himself wondering if it was for Harry she was so cute. He grinned when he image what Ginny would do to him if she knew that he hade thought that.

"Hallo Ginny, what is up? Na it is nothing just bad morning mood you know!" He smiled at her.

"_She is a friend"_ A voice in his mind told him.

**Coz I'm not alone, no, no, no  
I'm not alone, no, no, no  
I'm not alone**

"Yeah I know perfectly well what that it is, because Ron and Bill having that too" She giggle and Neville smiled at her again. She was so easy to be with, maybe it was that she hade grown up with just brothers, and sometimes Neville caught himself wishing for falling in love with her.

"But I really have to go, just wanted to stop by and say hi!" She told him and start to run back to her friends. He watched them run of to there class, wonder how it felt to have someone. He didn't have friends to be with, to go to.

"Hay Longbottom, I think you forgot something. Your mind! Think it is therefore no one wants to be with you?" Malfoys voice echoed after him. He tried to not care, but it was hard. The words hurt.

He was alone!

**People rip me for the clothes I wear  
Every day just seems to be the same  
They just swear  
They just don't care**

Finally he made it to his class, trying not to look at anybody. He didn't want to feel left out. He sat in the back where no one could see him; it felt better if they forgot him then. He heard how Harry and Ron talked about doing something fun in the weekend. He wondered what.

"_You're alone! They don't want you there!"_ This was not the same voice as before, this one was darker and felt more true.

He did not remember much from that class, just that he wanted to go back to sleep. When the bell called he rose fast and started to walk when he heard someone calling for him.

"Neville, wait up!" It was Harry, what did he want?

"Me and Ron were just talking, and we thinking of a night just fun this weekend, what do you say?"

**Coz I'm not alone, no, no, no  
La la la la, yeah, yeah. ****I'm not alone**


End file.
